


Known devil

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Toby is released from Oz, and on the outside he tries to avoid devils like the ones he knew in Oz. Enter Chris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Known devil

Better the devil you know it’s said. Depends on the devil of course.  
Nobody knew that better than Tobias Beecher. He’d know his fair share of devils in Oz. Now that he was out he’d steer clear of them for good.  
He’d made parole after five hellish years that had cost him his sanity, his marriage and almost his life.  
It was better on the outside, less scary of course.  
Jobs were scarce for ex-cons, but his family was well connected. He did four months waiting tables to prove a point. Then he accepted an assistant position at his family’s law firm.  
Genevieve allowed him visitation with the kids, and it went well.  
*

There was something he could not shake from Oz. Each night he woke in a sweat, and recalled what Schillinger had done to him for months until he rebelled. He felt the man’s weight on him, and felt his stinky breath even though it was long ago.  
He’d tried dating a teacher, but she was scared when he touched her too hard, and called her names she didn’t like in bed.  
He’d been Schillinger’s prag for long enough. The prag scent never really washed off.  
Even though he’d bitten a man’s dick off, he was still seen as weak.  
Beecher shrugged it off and wore the label with pride instead.  
He became the slut of Oz, and did whoever wanted him.  
So many different dicks, and so many meaningless blowjobs.  
He did Mondo Browne to annoy Schillinger, the guy was hardly special in any way.  
The thing lasted a few months until Browne had his sights on fresher meat.  
Beecher went with Nate Shemin, and then an Italian guy, and then some Russian.  
He allowed a few guards favors, including Claire Howell. She was butch so he was only happy to give what she wanted.  
Then she got pregnant and he could have been the father.  
Of course Howell had fucked so many inmates that there was no way to know short of a dna test.  
She didn’t blackmail him over it, since that would get her punished for misconduct.  
*  
On the outside he wondered if she’d had the baby, and if he really was its father.  
He’d never call her to find out. He had three kids of his own he almost never saw.  
He got tested, and never caught anything bad.  
He’d keep it safe from now on.  
Maybe.

*  
He went to some club to chase away his blues. Maybe he could find someone he wouldn’t scare away. He did.  
The guy was very pretty, with long eyelashes.  
He was called Ronnie Barlog.  
He worked at a garage with a friend.  
He and Toby went home to Ronnie’s dingy place and fucked their brains out.  
He could have picked a worse one-off boyfriend.

*  
Ronnie took him to a friend’s party one night. The affair was over, but they stayed friends.  
It was a wild party and only Toby was sober.  
“Hey,” said Ronnie to a friend. “You need to meet Beecher. He’s a lawyer. The most high-class friend I’ve got.”  
Toby sighed. He wondered who the friend would be.  
A tall, balding and impressively muscular guy with intense blue eyes.  
“Chris,” said Ronnie. “This is the guy.”  
Chris nodded. “How do you know each other?”  
“Oh we fucked a couple of times,” said Toby.  
Ronnie laughed. “Yeah. That was it. You know how these things go Chris? You and your college guys..”  
Chris gave Ronnie a withering glare.  
“Sorry, looks like someone’s testy tonight. I’ll go get drinks.”  
“I’m sorry about that,” said Toby.  
“It’s okay, Ronnie’s an ass..”  
“I know. So how do you know him? Did you fuck him?”  
“No. He just wants me to.”  
“Never gonna happen, right? Sometimes it’s better to be friends.”  
“Sometimes,” said Keller and gave him an intense look.  
Ronnie was back with drinks. Toby took a club soda and wondered what Keller’s deal was.  
He went to the bathroom and found it occupied by two guests fucking.  
He went outside to piss against a hedge. Natural fertilization.  
When he was done he saw Keller watching him.  
“Oops,” he said. “Sorry.”  
“Don’t be. I’ve seen worse. Ronnie does worse when he’s drunk.”  
“Yeah he does. Should we go back inside?”  
“Why? Just a bunch of drunken fucks and Ronnie. Do you owe him anything?”  
“No. But I can’t just leave.”  
“Sure you can,” said Keller. “I can show you a better time than he ever could.”  
“Are you flirting with me cause I’m easy?”  
“Do you want me to be?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good. Then let’s go home and fuck.”  
He didn’t waste time that one.

*  
Keller was the sort of devil he knew. He wore danger like a second skin. There was no way this would end well. Ronnie had been safer somehow.  
So of course he went home with his fuckbuddy’s dangerous best friend.  
Keller lived in a dingy place full of empty beer cans and porn mags.  
“Want a beer?” asked Chris,  
“No. I don’t drink anymore.”  
“But you do fuck?”  
“I’ve been known to.”  
“Get the fuck over here then,” said Keller and fixated his gaze on Toby, so he did.  
Keller caught him by the arms, and planted a fierce kiss on him. Beecher was taken by surprise. He’d assumed they’d just fuck without preamble.  
But Keller took his time, and Beecher opened up to him slowly.  
It might have been the only kiss he’d ever had from a guy.  
It felt better than good.  
“How many men have you been with?” asked Keller.  
“Enough,” said Beecher, not wanting to talk now.  
“Two? More than ten?”  
“Not more than ten.”  
“Where?”  
“Come on, are we going to talk or fuck?”  
“Oh we’ll fuck soon enough. Was Ronnie good?”  
“Keller..it’s not that important. He really wasn’t if you must know.”  
“Good,” said Keller. “And the others?”  
“It was prison. You did what you had to, to stay alive.”  
“You went to jail? You?” Keller was almost laughing.  
He should get out, and away from this weirdly possessive man. But it made him crave physical contact even more.  
“Yeah. Me. I was a bitch, then a slut. Now I’m a free man.” Mostly.  
“Come here,” said Keller. “I’ll make you my bitch.”  
“Shut up.”  
Keller kissed him again, and tore off his shirt.  
They undressed hastily, and fell on the bed, grabbing at each other like wrestlers in heat.  
Keller fucked him hard and deep, and kept eye contact the whole time.  
Beecher came, with his eyes locked in that intense gaze.

*  
He thought of leaving during the night, but Keller held him tightly and that felt good.  
Ronnie never liked to cuddle, preferring to watch tapes of old hockey games or just dozing off alone.  
Beecher was so starved for affection that he accepted Keller’s warm embrace easily.

*  
In the morning they promised to meet again. Keller blew him with a great deal of enthusiasm and intensity.  
Beecher tried not to fall for him, but he was already lost. His Oz lovers had never inspired such feelings in him. Nor had Ronnie.

*  
Ronnie turned up dead, his throat slit, days later. Toby heard through a district attorney and was questioned since he knew Ronnie.  
“Did you know anyone who’d want him dead?” asked the detective.  
“No,” said Toby and thought of Chris. “No one. He was a friendly guy.”  
“Your new lover?” asked the man. The guy was good.  
“Chris? No. He was a good friend of Ronnie’s. We were over.”  
“Keller’s an ex-con. He killed someone in a bar brawl and got off on self-defense. He did a stretch in Lardner as a kid even.”  
Ouch.  
“I know that. He’d never hurt Ronnie.”  
The detective nodded, but he didn’t believe Toby. Well, if there was no physical evidence, Chris was home free. Beecher hated that he didn’t want Chris to be captured and taken away from him.  
*  
“Did you kill Ronnie?” he asked.  
“What? No,” said Chris and looked him straight in the eye.  
That was a lie. Toby could tell, even though Chris was a better liar than he’d ever met in court.  
“Do you want to go out?” asked Chris as if Toby hadn’t accused him of killing his best friend.  
“Okay,” said Toby and was happy to drop the subject.  
They went to a bar, and some guy hit on him. Chris gave the guy a frightening glare, and Toby had to take him to the toilets and suck him off to calm him enough not to hit the guy.  
It worked though.  
*  
Chris was the kind of devil he knew, but unlike the other devils he’d known Chris loved him. Loved him with all his twisted heart and all his black soul.  
Toby could no more walk away from him than he could stop loving his children.  
He had to live with having caused the death of a lover.  
He already had Kathy Rockwell and Metzger’s blood on his hands.  
He’d manage.  
This devil unlike the others he loved with his own tar-black soul and twisted heart.  
Love is a devil too.


End file.
